Skull Cannons of Khorne
The Skull Cannons of Khorne, known also Hellforged Bellowers, the Bonegrinders '''or the '''Clinkerfiends, are massive Daemon Engines of Khorne. Legend tells that the Skull Cannons of Khorne were forged in the furnaces at the foot of the Blood God's throne and beaten into shape upon his mighty anvil. Some even believe that they might even have been forged by Khorne's hand, so murderously efficient and callous are they. Like Khorne's Juggernauts, the Skull Cannons are monstrous fusions of daemonic spirit and hellforged machinery. Their twisted and clinkered veins burn with the desire to shed blood and crush bones, to exult Khorne’s praises with every trampled foe. A pair of Bloodletters ride atop the Skull Cannon, howling with rough joy and chanting Khorne's praises as their armoured steed rumbles towards the enemy. These are the same Daemons that oversaw its creation, and that are now charged to guide it in furtherance of the Blood God's unholy purpose. Not that the Skull Cannon needs much in the way of encouragement to maim and slay — the Daemon bound within its black heart is as wrathful and murderous as any in Khorne's service. Indeed, a Skull Cannon is more tirelessly wilful and proud than even the wildest of Juggernauts, and it seldom pays heed to the snarling creatures of flesh that have harnessed themselves to its mechanical glory. As the Skull Cannon grinds across the battlefield, its spiked wheels and rollers mangle everything in its path. The fortunate foes are those that dive out of its path or else die instantly as the engine rumbles over them. Those who somehow survive the initial onset of the grinders are fed screaming into the Skull Cannon's gaping maw, there to be roasted by daemonic fire and ground to fragments. Most of the remains are ejected at the Skull Cannon’s rear in a red wake of bone splinters and glistening blood. Only the skulls — so beloved of Khorne - are retained, and fed into the mighty cannon atop the machinery from which the Daemon Engine takes its name. Here, they are infused with the Blood God's endless and abiding wrath, until their empty eye sockets weep blood and their slack jaws gibber with rage. Only then, with a roiling boom, does the cannon discharge its payload. The skulls catch fire as they are launched, and roar with booming laughter as they fly. They slam into the enemy ranks, scattering foes like ninepins and leaving a trail of scorched and blazing dead behind. Sometimes, the skulls survive where the foe does not, and rest amongst the carnage spitting insults and threats at any who come near. Only by smashing the skull can the enemy end the torrent of abuse, but it is said that the warrior who deals the final blow is doomed to dreams of madness until the day he dies. Miniature Khorne Skull Cannon Daemons 8th Edition Miniature.jpg|8th Edition. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Daemons of Chaos (8th Edition) ** : pg. 32 es:Cañones de Cráneos de Khorne Category:Cannons Category:Daemon Armoury Category:Daemon Military Category:Khorne Category:C Category:K Category:S